Royalty Loves to Toy with Lesser Beings
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: The Powers that Be are not as Neutral as everyone thinks. For centuries they have been looking for the perfect couple to be their pillars of light...they think they've found them but the evils of the world threaten to destroy them. Can the ones t
1. Prologue

**Discalimer: I won nothing!!!**

_This came to me from reading about the Greek Gods....my spin on how to run things a bit XD Reviews greatly appreciated!!!_

_Oh and italics is adlibbed from the book. Not the exact wording because the book was not in front of me when i wrote it. Story takes place at end of HBP!_

**Summary: The Powers that Be are not as Neutral as everyone thinks. For centuries they have been looking for the perfect couple to be their pillars of light...they think they've found them but the evils of the world threaten to destroy them. Can the ones that call the shots protect them...or will choices win out in the end? ADMM  
**

_**  
Royalty Loves to Toy with Lower Beings**_

"_Severus…please…" Albus pleaded. "Avada Kedavra!" Severus shouted as the green light shot form his wand and hit Albus' chest. _

_Harry screamed silently as he saw his headmaster fall from the tower._

Everything stopped and time froze as a tall and lovely creature hovered by the tower gently lowering Albus to the ground. The creature was a woman of astronomical beauty.

She was tall and slim with kind blue eyes and long emerald curls that gently blew about her face in her aura. Her features were impish and her ears pointed with glitter in around her eyes. Her skin was a light brownish color without blemish and she was wearing a flowing purple dress; a golden grown on her head. He multicolored wings fluttered behind her as she landed before the body of the headmaster.

"Oh Albus," she sighed waving her had over him.

The professor's eyes opened and he blinked rapidly looking up at the creature. "Who are you?" he blinked as he slowly stood up.

"Artemis Déesse the Queen of the Fairies," she replied.

Albus bowed to her as he once recalled his grandmother saying you should when ever you met a Royal Fairy as they were very temperamental creatures.

"Forgive me your highness but why have you come?" Albus asked.

"Your death is what will bring about the end of the world but not in the way you intended," she replied, "I have seen the destruction your death causes and have decided to intervene."

Albus kept his attention solely on her knowing this had to be important if she was doing all this for him…she must have a deal.

Albus knew that Fairies were notorious for making deals when granting a witch or wizard's deepest desire. It usually entailed one doing something or giving up something they never would do if they could avoid it.

"Albus they are many reasons why you should not die yet; the largest one being a certain witch," the fairy said softly. One witch came to the fore front of his mind.

"What is your deal then for bringing me back to life?" Albus asked.

"This is not a mere deal Albus. This is a Covenant of Powers I am initiating with you," Artemis explained, "I am making you whole again on the condition that you must marry the witch you have so long loved and be expecting a child by the time I return or I will kill her and leave you to live on earth 200 years with the agonizing pain of loosing her and no way to cover come the guilt."

Albus gave a sharp intake of breathe as a hundred scenarios raced through his mind at what she was asking him to do.

"What if she does not agree? She can't possibly feel the same? Surely there is something else I can do," Albus pleaded.

"No there is nothing," Artemis shook her head, "This is the only way. Do you agree or will you let the mortals fall into hopelessness?" She asked.

Albus sighed, "I…I will do my best to honor the covenant…..when will you return?"

"I realize humans are different when it comes to procreation so I will return by August 1st. If she is not at least one day expecting by then I must take her," Artemis replied.

"What happens if she is unable to have children?" Albus asked.

"She is not. My husband and I have kept a very close eye on you and she hoping we would not have to interfere. Sadly we must. We shall be here August 1st," Artemis said taking his hand in hers.

Albus watched as his black and burnt arm was fully restored and a golden bracelet appeared on it.

"To remember our covenant," Artemis said as she kissed his cheek and disappeared. There was a brilliant flash of light and Albus opened his eyes to find himself in the Hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing!!

Reviews lovies please!

**Chapter 1: He's Back  
**

There was a brilliant flash of light and Albus opened his eyes to find himself in the Hospital Wing.

"I can't believe he survived! And without a scratch!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I know Albus is the greatest wizard of our time but this is ludicrous." Binns said.

"What'd Harry say again?" Hooch asked.

"Something about slowly floating to the ground like someone guiding him." Filius replied.

"You think someone saved him?" Pomona asked.

"It's take a hell of a magician to save someone from the killing curse and a thousand or more foot drop," Hooch said.

"I don't know none of it makes since…how's Minerva, Poppy?" Filius asked.

"I had to force a sleeping potion into her. She was so upset about all of this…Albus maybe the only one to calm her down," Poppy answered as she turned around and gasped, "Albus you're awake!"

The headmaster quickly found himself surrounded by most of his colleagues as they wished him well and expressed their curiosity of how he was still alive.

"Thank you all for your wishes and curiosity and yes I do have an explanation. But for now I heard there was a certain witch I needed to calm down. If you will please excuse me," Albus said as he climbed out of the bed and donned his glasses. With his wand he transfigured the hospital gown into his usual purple robes and left in search of his Deputy leaving the others in shock.

* * *

Minerva had awoken nearly an hour ago but just could not find the strength to get out of bed. Albus had survived but was unconscious and no one knew if he'd ever wake up. Just the story of hearing Albus shot with the killing curse nearly killed her and seeing him lying in the hospital wing broke her heart.

She has loved him for years and had been far to scared to tell him thinking he'd never feel the same because of the age difference.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and groaned not wanting any human contact.

Albus quietly opened her bedroom door and padded over to the side of the bed he saw her curled up on. He gently sat on the end of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Minerva…Minerva it's me," Albus said softly.

Minerva opened her eyes and started trembling as she reached a hand to caress his face. "Harry said…I thought you…"

"I know my love I know…but I'm not. I'm here," he smiled putting his hand over hers and kissing her wrist.

She laughed through her tears and sat up embracing him tightly. "Never scare me like that again. You're my best friend," she sobbed on his shoulder."

"I promise my angel," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and looked at his face searchingly. "How did you do it?" she asked.

Albus sighed and took her hands in his rubbing circles on them as he proceeded to explain what the Fairy Queen wanted. When he was finished Minerva had dried her tears and again taken up her strict teacher persona.

"Well we'll just have to make this woman fall for you…who is she?" Minerva asked though her heart broke at the fact he was in love with someone.

"You my dear…It's been you since you seventh year," he replied looking at her hands afraid of what her eyes would say.

"Y-you're in love with me?" she squeaked cupping his face to look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I am deeply in love with you Minerva Katherine McGonagall," Albus replied in his most serious voice.

"I have loved you since my seventh year also Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore," she smiled, "and I would marry you even if the Fairies hadn't demanded it."

"Really?" Albus blinked.

"Always," Minerva nodded. Albus smiled and kissed her softly relishing the taste of her lips on his.

* * *

"I told you humans are idiots. They speak of wisdom and courage yet they never see what's right in front of their noses," Roderick the Fairy King sighed as he and his wife watched the headmaster and deputy kiss and proclaim their love.

"I know love. But now that they have perhaps the rest of our agreement will not be so hard to get," Artemis smiled taking his hand in hers.

Roderick nodded kissing her hand softly.


	3. Chapter 2

I really like the Fairies I made. They're meant to be godlike....in later chapters you'll see more of the evidence of it.

**Chapter 2: The Wedding Blessings  
**

Albus took a deep breathe and exhaled nervously.

"Calm down Albus," Aberforth Dumbledore snapped, "when I agreed to be the best man I did not know that meant I would have to give you a sedative."

"I'm sorry I just can't help it. I'm scared she'll get hurt, I'm scared she'll change her mind about all this, I'm scared Artemis will take her away from me," Albus said frantically as people continued to enter the Great Hall.

Today was the day. Minerva and Albus were getting married! Even with Voldemort looming closer than ever they were getting married. Neither of them liked be in the public eye but had mutually decided that the Fairy Royalty would appreciate. After all…when ever some one called upon the Powers that Be they were actually asking the fairies to help. Anyone that knew this knew the fairies never helped if they didn't think it would help them somehow.

"Albus for Merlin's sake calm down already. Artemis isn't go to do anything to your wedding she wanted it after all. Plus she told you Minerva could have a child; all that's left is for you two to get lots of practice in the next six weeks," Aberforth said clapping his brother hard on the back.

"One can only hope she's not like her mother-in-law had been," Albus sighed.

* * *

"Minerva you look stunning," Poppy gushed.

"You think so?" Minerva asked giving herself another look in the mirror.

Her hair was down and hanging loosely around her face in ebony curls. It was pulled back with a diamond barrette with a curl hanging on either side of her eyes. Her makeup was light and clean and her dress was phenomenal.

It was pure white and off the shoulder with three-quarter length sleeves and a corset style bodice with a full skit that went to the floor. It was embroidered with delicate white flowers all over the skirt and a red trim around the chest. In her hands was a bouquet of the reddest roses; they were the same color of her lips.

"Minerva you're gorgeous Albus will be speechless," Rolanda smiled.

"I see many children and a happy marriage in your future," Sybil said airily.

"For once I agree with you," Rolanda laughed clapping the Divination professor on her back.

"All right everyone let's get these two married," Pamona said entering the bedroom. The rest of the women gathered their bride's maid's bouquets and headed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The vows were said the binding ceremony performed and now the Great Hall was transformed from rows of chairs to tables and a dance floor with a live band. The teachers' table was still up though and held the wedding party.

The reception had gone on for several hours before everything silenced.

Minerva and Albus were the only ones moving and looked around nervously for what ever had caused the spell.

"Do not fear. We come bringing good tidings and blessings from King Roderick and Queen Artemis," a soft voice called.

The professors watched as three children appeared on the dance floor before their table. The eldest was very beautiful and looked to be but eighteen. The other two were adorable and appeared about six and eight. All three were wearing small crowns and the little ones had a medium sized golden chest between them.

"Are you Artemis and Roderick's children?" Minerva asked standing. Albus did as well.

"We are. They are very sorry they could not come today but matters being what they are they must stay vigil on their thrones. We've brought a gift," the eldest answered.

"That's very kind of you," Minerva smiled.

The two children to placed the chest on the table and ran back to their sister.

"How do we open it?" Albus asked.

"The key is among you," the teenager answered as the three began to lift in the air. The professors looked at each other perplexed till the voice of the youngest caught their attention.

"Secrets will not keep your marriage together. The bridge you've built is very strong but also rickety. Do not keep secrets and do not protect each other. You mortals are dying from the moment you are conceived there is no use in trying to protect anyone from harm when they will die anyway," the girl replied before they all disappeared and time started up again.

"Where'd you get the chest?" Rolanda asked looking over at the confused looking couple, "Something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong. The chest is a gift from some special friends," Albus replied as the reception continued on late into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

The plot goes on... What exactly is ARtemis and Roderick planning? You must read and review to find out!

**Chapter 3: Visitors  
**

Minerva woke up the next morning feeling happier than she ever felt. She turned onto her side and saw the very man that had put the smile on her face. Her husband…yes her husband Albus.

Albus slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his wife…his beautiful wife Minerva.

"Good morning Mr. Dumbledore," Minerva whispered.

"Good morning Mrs. Dumbledore," Albus grinned. "Do you sleep well?"

Minerva nodded and kissed his nose. "I did and I think I know what the fairy children were riddling about," she said.

"About what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The key is among us…I think it's the bracelet on your wrist," she said running her fingers over the gold.

"But I can't take it off," Albus said already having tried it.

"I don't think you have too," she replied sitting up, "Shall we try it?"

"I have a better idea," he grinned pulling her back down, "there is a small matter of me getting you pregnant before our visitors arrive. And after all…" he added kissing her neck in a spot he found last night made her moan in pleasure, "Practice makes perfect."

The chest and its contents were quickly forgotten y the newlyweds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A little after lunch that day; the Dumbledores sat on their couch looking at the golden chest on the coffee table.

"Now how do you propose we do this?" Albus asked looking at the chest.

"Try sweeping your hand over it," Minerva suggested.

Albus shrugged and obliged her blinking in awe as the chest unlocked and the lid flew open. Smiling at him Minerva looked into the chest and pulled out two charms and a black leather bound diary with a red inscription that read: _Yrots ruO_.

The charms were each on a golden chain. One was made of a flaming gem in the shape of a Phoenix with sapphire eyes. The other was a blue silver gem and was an Ice Phoenix with emerald eyes.

"I've never seen stones like this Albus," Minerva replied admiring the gem charms.

"I'm sure they must be some of the Fairies personal kind," Albus said as he took the diary from her.

"Our Story," he mused allowed reading the title like the Mirror of Erised.

Albus opened the book to the fist page and found a note in some of the most elegant script imaginable. He read it allowed to Minerva while she held the charms.

_**To the Dumbledores;**_

_**In this chest is our gift to you. The Ice is for your wife and the flame for you Albus. For though you are both very similar in the end you are two different breeds of creature. They will protect you in the days to come.**_

_**This diary we give to you as a means to record your life together. Roderick and I have great hopes for you …our most beloved mortal children. We have taken a special liking to you and wish to discuss your future for it is indeed bright. **_

_**Many Blessings on your marriage for years and years to come. It is the greatest hope for the world. Do not fail.**_

_**Queen Artemis  
The Ice of the Powers that Be**_

"No pressure then," Albus chuckled looking at his wife and finding her frowning, "what is it love?"

"I…I…Albus what if they're wrong? What if we aren't worthy to be chosen by the Powers that Be? I mean Albus…neither of us as a very nice past," she said biting her lip.

"Minerva love they don't make mistakes. If they chose us then there is something in us that they believe in and if they do then we should," Albus said softly kissing her lips gently.

"It will all work out," he smiled, "Now come on all that morning exercise has me famished," he said rising and pulling her out of the rooms to the kitchen. Minerva laughed and shook her head as she followed him.

* * *

The days and weeks seemed to fly by for Minerva and Albus and soon they found themselves waiting in their sitting room for the King and Queen of the Fairies and unofficially the world. They didn't know when they would come and decided to stay in their rooms all day. It was just as well considering the storm raging outside.

Albus paced tirelessly in front of the mantle while Minerva read a book. After his twelve turn Minerva looked up and sighed.

"Albus you're wearing a path in the floor just calm down," she replied.

"Calm!? Minerva, Poppy went on vacation and we've been busy with the castle wards so we haven't been to a healer. And if you aren't pregnant ….I can't even think about it. How the bloody hell am I supposed to be calm!" he shouted.

Minerva was just about to say something when a bold of lightening shot through the window shattering it and hit the floor. The two jumped at the sound and sight as Artemis and a tall and well built man with black hair, red eyes, and green skin stood on the scorch mark on the floor. He had strong masculine features and pointed ears with a large golden crown on his head. He was wearing a royal blue outfit and cape. Artemis was wearing emerald green.

"Terribly sorry about the mess," the man replied waving his hand casually as the window and floor was cleaned and looked like new.

"Milord, milady," Albus bowed respectfully. Minerva just stood there blinking while clutching her book to her chest.

Artemis and her husband looked at one another.

"Minerva it's rude not to bow to them," Albus hissed.

"Oh I…" Minerva hurriedly bowed her cheeks growing red.

"It's quite all right Minerva. You two can stand back up," the man chuckled. He and his wife came more in the room and stood before the couple.

There were a few moments of tense silence as the King and Queen looked the couple over before they smiled to each other and warmly hugged the professors. Albus and Minerva were slightly shocked by this and returned the hugs awkwardly.

When the royal couple stepped back they smiled at the professors and smiled.

"I had my doubts about you Albus. But as always by beautiful bride seems to be right," Roderick chuckled.

"Right about what?" Albus asked.

"She told me that having the Headmaster and Deputy together was a good combination. I'm forced to agree. You sir already are expecting twins! It took me a few years to do that," Roderick laughed heartily and the castle seemed to shake.

"Roderick dear please use some decorum. We're supposed to be royalty after all," Artemis chastised as Minerva but a hand on her flat stomach in shock.

"Minerva dear, Albus we feel a need to speak with you more about the welfare of your family," Artemis said gently gesturing for them to sit.

The professors did so with apprehension and looked up at the Fairies.

"You have fulfilled my covenant admirably Albus. Now Roderick ask to make another…this one together," Artemis replied.

Minerva and Albus looked at each other surprised. A covenant made with a fairy was one thing…a covenant made by the king and queen in agreement happened maybe once every four hundred years. The two never agreed on how a mortal should live.

"Can we ask what it is you want?" Minerva asked meekly.

"We ask that you and Albus become the strongest pillars of light there is. You do this by never backing down from anything you believe in even if it causes tension between you both. Even after young Harry defeats Voldemort…and yes he will…but even after this war the world will need some tangible form of hope. We know you two are that hope in its purest form based on your triumph over you past…even if they still haunt you," Artemis said with pointed looks to both.

"What do you get out of this?" Albus asked.

"Your youngest son when he is eighteen. Before he is even conceived we decree he is betrothed to our Rhea," Roderick replied.

"A mortal marry and Immortal? That….why do you want our child? Will we ever see him again?" Minerva asked tears in her eyes for the child yet even conceived.

"The world is changing. Soon a band of witches and wizards more powerful than any other dark lord before will rise to try and take our thrones. Your children…all of them but especially the youngest son will be what keeps us on the throne or not. Whether you and yours betray us or not we want you close," Roderick explained.

"We wouldn't betray you. Not after all you've done," Minerva said.

"Choices my dear child. We in fact give roads for mortals to choose. If they choose the wrong path that is their destiny. As none of your numerous children are yet to be born no one can say what their path is. It is for them to decide," Roderick said softly.

"Do we have a covenant?" Artemis asked. Minerva and Albus looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes," the replied holding hands. Artemis and Roderick bent down and took their hands as silver bracelets with blue sapphires appeared on the professor's wrist. Albus' gold one disappeared.

"Artemis will assist in your transfiguration from September on to watch over the babies. She'll take on a mortal look and arrive promptly on the 31st to settle in. Do not draw attention to her true identity treat her as any mortal," Roderick replied. "Y-yes of course. We look forward to seeing you again," Albus nodded. The king and queen nodded and disappeared.

"Now I believe this will be the most interesting year we've had," Albus chuckled.

"You're insane Albus," Minerva laughed as the two met in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

_Update!!! _

_AN: Minerva may seem weak or scared but...that's the Hormones...plus the fact that HELLO!! She is being watched by THE POWERS THAT BE! You'd be on edge too lol._

**Chapter 4: The Queen Arrives**

The summer was over before Albus and Minerva knew it. They were soon relinquishing the emptiness of Hogwarts and welcoming their professors back. Including a new Defense Professor named Cronos who they thought looked very familiar.

They later found out he was the eldest of Roderick and Artemis' children who surrendered his grand fairy powers and immortality to become a meager mortal wizard to look out for his parents' Hope.

Now it was the 31st and Minerva was standing on the front steps of Hogwarts waiting for Artemis' arrival. Albus was unable to attend for trying to deal with the Ministry. Cronos had volunteered to wait with her and was lounging on the stone railing cutting an apple with a small pocket knife. Minerva was pacing.

"Minerva calm down. My mother will make an entrance in all her glory. And she will be on time," Cronos said munching a piece of apple.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "But this is all so over whelming…I've just never had so many people vying to keep me safe and yet not for a specific reason. I still can't believe you gave up everything to watch over us!"

"It was not a tough decision. Every few hundred years we are allowed to choose to surrender immortality. Most fairies do because it can get very tiring watching over all of you people," Cronos laughed deeply, "Although mother and father are a special case. Twelve times they have been offered and twelve times they have turned it down. They have always wanted to watch over the mortals…and now they find something even more important to watch over making them want to visit the mortal world more often. It doesn't happen much you should feel honored."

"Oh don't mistake me I do. It's just…do Albus and I deserve it?" she asked biting her lip.

"If you didn't they would not have given you these chances," He replied looking to the sky.

He smiled and pointed to the dark spot in the blue sky.

"Here she comes now," he smirked.

Artemis landed in front of the steps on a brilliant black Spanish horse. It was a flying stallion. She dismounted with the utmost grace and smiled warmly at the two. Her skin was still a light color making her look tanned and her warm blue eyes shined brightly popping out from beneath the long and layered dark red hair. She was not wearing a crown but her clothing was still old world style.

She had part of her hair pulled back and was wearing a blue dress with a brown corset and royal blue cape.

"Mother you look wonderful. You should keep the hair," Cronos greeted hugging the woman.

"I'm not so sure," she laughed, "but I thought that if I am to pose as Aberforth's daughter I should give an adequate look. So…do I qualify?"

"Excellently…And your skin tone looks like you love the outdoors so perhaps being a goat man's child will be easy," Cronos laughed, "ah my mother shall play an illegitimate child to a man she is vastly older than…this will be her best acting performance yet!"

"How old are you?" Minerva asked looking at Artemis oddly.

The queen only looked about thirty-six and her son looked twenty.

"Quite young. I'm only 2, 800," Artemis answered petting her horses snout.

"2,800!" Minerva exclaimed. "How exactly is that young?"

"Well comparing an immortals time frame to a mortal's I'm about thirty-four," Artemis said quickly doing the math in her head.

"So how's dad?" Cronos asked.

"The same as always. He's trying to decide what to do about the first Dumbledore births…he wants it unforgettable," Artemis smiled in a very motherly way as she put a hand to Minerva's cheek.

"It's not everyday dad cares about something like that. This must be better than I thought," Cronos chuckled.

"What's about to take place is something not seen since Merlin and Morgana," Artemis said seriously as they entered the castle.

"You're kidding right?" Minerva blinked.

Every pureblood wizard and witch knew the stories of Merlin and Morgana…most of it was just that stories….but parts of the tale were only too true.

"Mother never kids about grandmother's stupidity!" Cronos snapped angrily as he turned and backed Minerva into the wall.

The man was a lot stronger and larger than Minerva and in her current state she was too taken back to defend herself. The professor whimpered and panted underneath his angry glare.

"Cronos that's enough! You will return to your quarters you're scaring the poor child," Artemis thundered and a cold wind whipped in through the door and blew around them.

"Yes mother," Cronos nodded and quickly left them. Minerva let out a sob and slumped to the floor.

Artemis watched her child turn the corner before kneeling down to the Professor.

"Hush now dear; nothing is ever as bad as it seems. Come on let's get you some tea," she said softly. Minerva nodded and silently went up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

_Something wicked is here. The Powers are really starting to get thier game in motion._

**Chapter 5: Fires of the Roses**

The Golden Trio did not return to school that year and the Ministry was more delusional than usual; possibly because the Dark Lord had control of it in major areas. The world was in turmoil there was no doubt and it seemed the Powers were silent to the pleas of the poor souls.

No in fact the Powers deep at work; just undercover. Artemis was quickly noticed by the students and being told she was Aberforth's daughter come in to assist Minerva with her pregnancy was the easy part. Getting everyone to leave her alone was not. It seems that even though she did not look completely like her fairy self she was still irresistible to the many men and boys that were in the school. She was constantly followed by them and they were always vying for her attention.

Albus had to deal with more than eight fights over her by the time Christmas had rolled around! Albus was very glad no one was staying for the holidays.

"Artemis this can not continue….can't you …I don't know," Albus sighed slumping into his chair behind his desk.

"Make my self uglier? Albus I could but it wouldn't really do anything. What those men and boys feel is a surge of hormones. It will even out when they have some wisdom about them. Take you for instance," she said holding a rose delicately in her hand and observing it.

"What about me?" he asked looking up at her.

"Have you once; since I brought you back to life, thought of doing anything with me?" she asked looking at the flower.

"I uh…well no actually. All I think about is Minerva," he replied.

"Before you met me what did you think about?" she asked.

"Minerva quite often," he admitted.

"When a male finds the female he was meant for he can think of nothing else and wants nothing else. Even a creature created to inspire a burning need in a male," she said gesturing to herself, "has no effect on a man with the wisdom to know the difference between lust and love. It will all pass Albus do not worry so."

"Fine…what's the rose for?" he asked curiously.

"Tis New Year' Eve Albus; and a full moon at that. The Fires of the Roses must be lit for the magics of the mortals to be replenished," She answered turning the rose around in her hand.

"Does that mean you are leaving for the night?" Albus asked.

"_We_ are leaving for the night. This time Roderick and I shall perform the ritual with the pillars of hope," Artemis replied.

"We can't possibly leave the school with Voldemort out Artemis; surely you know this," Albus blinked.

"It will be late at night. No one is going to know you are even gone from the castle you'll see. You did after all agree to be the pillars. Besides…no one's here," Artemis replied as she stood and left.

"I did not expect this to happen," Albus sighed to himself putting his head in his hands.

Late that night Albus and Minerva found themselves forming a circle around a small fire in a wood. They along with the king and queen were dressed in thick black cloaks as they hovered over it.

"Through the fire and the ice replenish the mortals' magics with these roses of eternal beauty," Roderick and Artemis chanted softly throwing white roses into the fire. The fire crackled and turned green.

Albus and Minerva looked to their friends and were given the nod to continue the spell.

"Through ice and fire we give back the hope and the light through the roses of eternal love," Albus and Minerva chanted throwing the red roses into the flame. Again the fire crackled and turned purely white.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Ron had just destroyed the locket Horcrux and had their reconciliation. That of course was until they heard the chanting. The two boys grabbed the locket and sword and followed till they saw the cloaked creatures hovering over the strange green fire. They saw the red roses fall in and the fire turn white.

The boys continued to watch thinking this was a couple of death eaters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"One thing more and all is done. Add a bit of thine mate's own blood," Roderick replied as he pulled form his cloak a small ivory dagger. He ever so lovingly drug the blade across Artemis' hand as the blue blood dripped into the fire before throwing the dagger to Albus.

Minerva gasped.

"I never agreed to that! I swore I'd never hurt her," Albus growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's the Dumbledores. What are they doing out here?" Harry hissed.

Ron shrugged and shook his head as they moved closer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You will do it Albus! You will or I shall strike you and your wife dead this very instant!!!" Roderick thundered so loudly the sleeping creatures of the forest screeched and flapped around in fear.

"Roderick love calm down now," Artemis cooed, "Remember 1000 years ago you did not want to perform this ritual with me either."

Roderick sighed and kissed her head. "Yes you're right as always. You always remember my follies," he chuckled.

"Now Albus if you do it the way Roderick did then you won't hurt Minerva and we can have everything finished," Artemis said softly touching the headmaster's arm gently. Albus looked over and Minerva sadly and took her hand in his.

"Do it," Artemis said in that mothering forceful tone of hers.

"I'm sorry," Albus whispered and drug the blade into his wife's palm.

Along with her red blood a few of Minerva's tears fell into the fire and the flame turned bright purple before blasting up and out blanketing everything and pushing the four on to their backs.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron blinked as the flames subsided and the four stood up.

"I don't know…but we can't let the professors stay with these people…I think they're under the Imperious. Dumbledore would have never done that other wise," Harry said as he and Ron charged the cloaked figure closest to them.

"Not so fast there young ones," Artemis replied as she grabbed Harry and Ron's shirt collars before they plunged the sword into her husband's back.

"Wh-where'd you come from? You were over there!" Ron pointed where he had seen her stand up.

"My bride you are still the huntress I fell in love with," Roderick smirked.

"Husband you are still the flatterer of old," Artemis laughed still holding the boys' collars.

"Harry, Ron what are you two doing here!?" Minerva shrieked lowering her hood.

"We saw what these two did to you. We know Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have done it if he wasn't under some kind of spell," Harry said struggling from the woman's grip though it did no good. Artemis' hold was iron tight.

"Harry we aren't under a spell. We're under a Fairy Covenant. As long as we wear these we must follow the King and Queen's orders," Albus replied lowering his hood and showing the boys the silver bracelets.

"The King and Queen?" Harry blinked looking at the still hooded figures.

Ron gasped and bowed as best he could with Artemis still holding him. "My Lord I didn't recognize you," he blinked.

"Of course not. You aren't supposed to in these things," Roderick snapped lowering his hood. He flicked his hand and Artemis' hood fell away.

"I propose we now get out of the opening. Harry is Hermione still in your camp?" Artemis replied releasing the boys finally.

"Yes?" Harry answered still confused.

"Well lead on boy we'll explain when we get under cover," Roderick said wrapping his wife's arm around his.

Albus and Minerva gave Harry a look that said _'do what they say.'_ Harry sighed and led them into the forest through their wards. As soon as they entered them Hermione was in Harry and Ron's face chewing them out for just leaving without protection and not having the decency to tell her.

While she ranted Roderick and Albus went around the area putting up stronger wards for them and Artemis lit a pleasant fire to warm them and roast the rabbits she had caught on the walk. She was an extremely excellent hunter.

When Hermione took a break to breathe Artemis interceded with her calm but stern motherly voice.

"This is all a very good way to exhale tension dear but does nothing to solve the problem. Now we all agree what the boys did was foolish but in doing so they received the sword, destroyed a Horcrux, and ran into us. Now let's all calm down and enjoy the roast rabbits."

Hermione glared at the two boys who were good enough to look shamed faced and back to the woman.

"I suppose so…who are you again?" Hermione asked.

"Artemis Déesse the Queen of the Fairies," she answered sitting the girl down beside her.

"Queen of the Fairies?" Hermione blinked, "you mean the Queen? As in the Powers that Be Queen?"

"That would be correct," Artemis nodded, "try the rabbit it really is good."

"I-I…"

"I really think we need to change the rules Roderick," Artemis sighed, "the young ones get more and more frazzled every century."

"I think you're right," Roderick laughed using a different dagger than before and cutting off some of the rabbit; he put it on a plate he conjured and gave it to Minerva.

She took it with a smile using the hand that was not cut.

"Oh damn!" Roderick cursed, "Artemis you never fixed her hand! She's probably got pneumonia now!"

"Oh Roderick honestly," Artemis huffed rolling her eyes as she conjured plates and put some rabbit pieces on plates for the children. "Your knowledge of a mortal's health is reduced to a toddler's idea of how to get sick."

She stood up with a handful of snow and kneeled over by Minerva. The trio watched in amazement as she opened Minerva's hand and lovingly placed a bit of snow over the wound. The snow seeped into the wound and new skin covered it.

"How's that love?" Artemis asked softly.

"Better thank you Artemis," Minerva smiled.

"You call her by her first name!?" Ron blinked, "My grandmother told me only the people that are friends with the King and Queen can."

"They are our friends Ronald," Roderick replied, "We see a great future for these two."

The adults talked with the students for several minutes before Roderick declared Artemis and the Professors needed to return to the castle.

Once the three had left he turned on the trio and smiled.

"Don't hesitate to call in the final battle Harry," he winked and disappeared.


End file.
